


Man is least himself when...

by marysiak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oscar Wilde - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysiak/pseuds/marysiak
Summary: Poem. Inspiration from "Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask and he will tell you the truth" (Oscar Wilde)





	

**Author's Note:**

> for LJ Name: writcraft

Man is least himself when he talks in his own person.  
Draco is least himself when he speaks as a Malfoy.  
He will tell you he is his name.  
He will tell you everyone is the same.  
Although not quite as good as a Malfoy.  
Obviously.

Man is least himself when he plays to the crowd.  
Scattered into pieces to please and impress each  
Eye of a mass which cannot ever be pleased  
Fully nor impressed by anyone but themselves.  
Or, he claims, by a Malfoy.  
Obviously.

When Malfoy’s put on masks  
You can catch glimpses of their heart.  
Those masks may be bone white and black cloaked,  
Displaying a soul destined for the Dementor’s Kiss.  
His Father made a mistake, he tells them,  
A terrible, unfortunate, misjudgement.  
Not worthy of a Malfoy.  
A lie.  
Obviously.

When Draco puts on a mask, it is golden,  
Not ever white.  
He ties it on with silken ribbons and  
Charms his hair copper and bronze.  
We pretend not to know one another,  
Even though my mask is plain and my  
Hair undisguised and I would  
Know him anywhere.  
We don’t use our names,  
Obviously.

When Draco meets me in his mask  
He speaks his heart and I show him mine.  
Give us our masks to retain our false dignity  
Before the crowd. In the thirsty papers.  
Give me my mask and I can tell him my secrets.  
Give him his mask and he will tell me the truth.  
Oblivious to our fears.  
Speaking of love in the shadows.  
Plausibly deniable,  
In the light,  
Obviously.

 


End file.
